


Story of Scott McCall's password.

by maruckaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Scallison, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruckaaa/pseuds/maruckaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadness. Scallison. No point to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott didn't change his password when they broke up.  
He didn't change it when they broke up again.  
Nor did he change it when it became real.  
He didn't change it when he started falling for a new girl,  
with similar dimples and darker eyes.  
He didn't change it when she died.  
He changed it in sophomore year of college,  
and his password was never,  
anyone's name,  
again.


	2. Another story about Scott McCall's password.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing, only different. More Scallison pain.

Scott didn't change his password when they broke up.  
He didn't change it when they broke up again.  
Nor did he change it when it became real.  
He didn't change it when he started falling for a new girl,  
with similar dimples and darker eyes.  
He didn’t change it when her fingers ran trough someone elses hair.  
He didn't change it when she died.  
He never changed it at all.  
But at some point, he did get a chance to pretend  
that it is his daughter’s name.


End file.
